1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hammer type printer, and more particularly to a mechanism for shifting a plurality of print hammers along a printing line so as to adjust a print timing and thereby adjust the positions of the print hammers.
In printers known as type printers wherein a print hammer is driven toward type characters on a print belt continuously carried along a printing line, the adjustment of positions of the print hammers is required every time a recording sheet is changed to a sheet of different thickness. The reason is that if another record sheet, different in thickness, is exchanged without adjustment of the print hammer positions, flying time is varied whereby the relation of the positions between each of print hammers and each of type characters on the print belt is changed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, when record sheets of different thickness are exchanged, the adjustment of the print hammers positions has been effected by advancing or retracting the print hammers toward or from the type characters.
However conventional mechanisms for adjusting the positions of print hammers have defects that are troublesome to adjust because both right and left side ends of print hammer support members should be adjusted by shifting them in equal distance. There is a possibility that the adjustment of one end may be forgotten.